Serenity
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: UNDER EDITING An attack on the Silver Millenium interupts Princess Serenity's birthday and shatters the attendant's lives forever. Will a missing Princess and Prince ever be reunited with their families and each other? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Serenity  
GoddessMoonLady  
Chapter 1  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Basic story line. I just wrote the details sooo don't sue me okaaayyy??  
This story is a cross between Sailor Moon and Anastasia with my own little twists and turns thrown in. so enjoy!!

**  
The date was June 29th, 1994 S.M. (Silver Millennium).  
It was the day before Princess Serenity's eighth birthday and the Moon castle was full of commotion.**

**_  
THE MOON_**

"Your highness are you positive that it is a good idea for the princess to be planning her own celebration?" asked Luna, Queen Serenity's trusted adviser as they walked through the Ballroom inspecting all the decorations for Princess Serenity's Birthday party.

"Of course, Luna. It will be fun and educational for her. She has watched me for years, so she will do just fine." Assured Queen Serenity. Just then little Princess Serenity came running into the Ballroom.

"Momma, Momma!!" Yelled Princess Serenity

"Ah, there you are Serenity. Did you decide on whom you wish to attend your celebration?" The Queen asked her young and energetic daughter.

"Uhhuh, I sure did and you shall never guess who one of them is!" Squealed the giddy princess

"Whom dear, not who." The queen corrected her attomatically, " Hmmm... Let me guess... It wouldn't happen to be young Prince Endymion, would it?" She asked knowing, smiling in amusement.

"You got it!!" Giggled the princess, "I wish Darien to attend my celebration!"

"Well, it may take a little barganing, but I don't think it shall be a problem." Said the queen thoughtfully, "I'll shall go speak to Gaia about it now as I have nothing else that needs my attention." Then she turned and made her way toward the Teleporter room.

**_  
THE EARTH_**

The telleporter deposited Queen Serenity within the transport chamber within the Golden Castle, home of the Earth royal family.

"Welcome, Serenity, it has been a while since you came to visit. To what do we owe this honor?" asked Queen Gaia, queen of Earth, and Queen Serenity's longtime friend.

Serenity smiled and hugged the younger woman, "Well as you must know it is Serenity's birthday-"

"Oh! Yes, that's right she's turning eight tomorrow isn't she?" interrupted Queen Gaia.

"Mhmm... Well she wanted to invite Endymion to her celebration. I came to inquire if he could attend." Finnished Serenity.

"I don't know, we're terribly busy. I don't think we can make it." Gaia said regretfully. Suddenly Prince Endymion burst into the room.

"Please momma, I don't have anything to do! Please?!" begged the prince, "I really want to attend Serena's celebration!"

"Endymion, your father and I are too busy to take you." Gaia stated to her son

"I could have Artemis watch him while he is there. I am positive Artemis won't mind." Spoke up Serenity.

"Well,... I suppose it will be okay, IF you promise nothing will happen to him." Said Gaia rather protectively

"You have my word. Nothing shall happen to him." replied Serenity reassuringly.

"Very well then, Endymion, you may go." said Gaia to the prince.

"YEAH!!" yelled Endymion in joy.

"Calm down and go get ready!" Corrected his mother sternly.

"Yes, Momma!" Endymion yelled as he ran off to prepare for the trip.

After half an hour of trivial talk while the two queens awaited Endymion's return, Queen Serenity and Prince Endymion landed back in the Teleporter room.

"Why don't you go find Serenity? I am positive she's running around here somewhere." Queen Serenity instructed Endymion, with a smile.

"All right, I'm sure I can find Serena." he replied and darted off in route to the gardens.

**_  
THE ROYAL MOON GARDENS_**

The scouts were sitting around the fountain in their favorite meeting place having a little 'chat'.

"Can you guys believe that she invited Prince Endymion from 'Earth!" asked Princess Raishell of Mars disgustedly.

"I know! It's unbelievable!!" Agreed Princess Minisa of Venus, nodding vigurously.

"I just don't understand why she would invite a 'BOY'! They are SOOO GROSS!!" Added Princess Litara of Jupiter, making a face at the thought as if it were a squashed bug on the ground.

"Well, he is one of her favorite people. I mean she's known him since she was 'born'." Spoke up meek and timid Princess Ameara of Mercury.

"I guess you're right Amy, but he's a 'boy'. He'll Ruin everything!" Pouted Mina.

"Oh, how is he going to 'ruin' everything, Mina?" Demanded a very irritated Amy.

"Well, she's going to spend all of her time with him and not us." Mina stated.

"She's right, she will spend all her time with him!" realized Ray.

"Hey, you guys!!" Shouted Serenity as she approached her friends, "Did you here? Darien's coming to my celebration! I can't wait to see him, it's been so long!"

"Yes, we heard. That's great Sere," Said Mina, forcing herself to sound happy while the others forced smiles on there faces.

"What's wrong? You guys don't sound to happy that he's coming." Serenity asked seeing right through their fake smiles. Before they could answer Serenity spotted Endymion at the foot of the staircase leading to the gardens from the Ballroom.

"DARIEN!" yelled Serenity, taking off on a 90 mile-an-hour run towards him.

"Hm?" Endymion looked up at the sound of the familiar voice and smiled, "Serena!!"

When Serenity finally reached him she threw her arms around him and gave him a huge hug knocking them both to the ground.

"I can't believe you're here!! I missed you sooo Much!!" Gushed Serenity, sitting on him.

"Yes, I can't believe it either!" agreed Endymion, nudging her off of him and climbing back to his feet before helping Serenity stand. "Mother almost didn't agree."

The two spent the rest of the day catching up on all the exciting things that have happened since they where together last.

**June 30th, 1994 S.M. (Silver Millennium). Serenity's Birthday**

**_SERENITY'S ROOM_**

Princess Serenity awoke the next day full of excitement.

"I can't believe it, I can't believe it!!" yelled Serenity happily while bouncing on her bed, "It's finally my birthday!!"

Serenity's handmaiden, Molly, came in to get her ready for the celebration, but ended up laughing with the Princess instead.

"Miss, please calm down I have to get you ready for the party." Little Molly whom was only was eight as well begged through her laughter.

"I'm sorry Molly. I'm just soo excited!!" Laughed Serenity as she stopped bouncing and climbed off her bed.

"I understand Miss, but we should pick out your dress and get you ready." Molly offered with a smile, looking through Serenity's closet. "Now, which dress would you like to wear? I know how about this blue one." She suggested holding up a beautiful sky blue sleeveless dress with silver buttons bearing the Royal seal, across the breast line, a silverish, white sash around the waste, a big frilly, layered skirt, and the back out.

"No! I wanna wear my pearl, white one!" Huffed Serenity in a childishly stubborn, and commandingly royal tone.

"Verry well, Miss, if that is the one you want." Molly said as she put the dress back in the closet and pulled out a pearl, white sleeveless dress with gold beads lining the breast line, a gold sash around the waist, a big frilly, layered skirt, the back out, and two puffs to go on her shoulders.

Molly dressed Serenity, then sat her down to do her beautiful, long, golden hair. When she was done it was in two perfect buns on the sides of the top of her head with two long streams of hair flowing from them down her back.

"You look beautiful Miss." complimented Molly, smiling as the little princess preened in front of the mirror.

"Thank you, Molly. Momma said we are going to celebrate my birthday all day!" Gushed Serenity, "Well I should get going. You will be joining us won't you, Molly?"

"I would be honored Miss." replied Molly slightly shocked at the invitation. She had never been invited to an actual party before. Let alone a royal one.

"Great I'll see you later then!" Serenity called as she left her quarters.

_**  
THE BALLROOM**_

The Ballroom was decorated with beautiful streamers and balloons in a rainbow of bright colors. The scouts and Molly were playing pass the rumer, where one person tells the next a secret in there ear and they pass it along, each time they change one thing until it gets back to the first person as something completely different. (A.N. This is a very funny game. Its fun to see how rumors can get soo twisted. ) Serenity and Endymion were out in the hall playing tag while Artimas watched on.

_**  
THE HALLWAY**_

"Tag, you're it!" squealed Serenity as she tagged Endymion on the shoulder, "Now you have to catch me!" She shouted as she dashed down the hall with Endymion on her heels.

"I'm going to get you!" Shouted Endymion, chasing Serenity as fast as he could considering she was much faster than he was, "Gotcha!" He yelled as he grabbed Serenity's dress and pulled her to the ground and started tickling her.

"Okay!... Okay!... I give, I give!!" Squealed Serenity through her shrieks of laughter.

"Good." Started Endymion, releasing her and standing up, "Allow me to help you up Princess." He said in a mock gentlemanly tone.

"Why, thank you my sweet Prince." Serenity replied matching his mocking tone. Just as he reached to take her hand and pull her to her feet, there was a huge explosion coming from the Ballroom.

_**  
THE BALLROOM**_

The South wall of the Ballroom, leading outside to the court yard, exploded so suddenly that it caught everyone in the room off guard and sent several flying through the air crashing into others.

"We're under attack!" Yelled Luna

"Get the children into safe hiding places!" Ordered Queen Serenity

Everyone hid as the attack continued.

"Luna! Where is Serenity, Endymion, and Artimas!?" Questioned the Queen in fear that her little girl was in danger.

"Don't worry your heighness the last I saw them Serenity and Endymion were playing tag in the hall with Artimas watching. Artimas knows what to do in this type of situation. He'll get them out through the passage so they are safe. I'm sure of it." Luna replied ashuringly

"Thank you Luna, I don't know what I would do if I lost Serenity, and Gaia would never forgive me if anything ever happened to Endymion." Queen Serenity stated.

_**  
THE HALLWAY**_

Meanwhile:

"The castle is under attack! You must listen to me and stay calm. Now follow me." Artimas instructed, calmly opening a section of the wall to reveal a secret passage.

"But, what about Momma and the Sailor scouts!?" Asked Serenity as she clung to Endymion in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're all fine, now follow me." Artimas assured her as he led them into the passage way, "This passage leads to the back of the palace. Go through here and out the back as fast as you can. Run into the woods and hide. I'll be right behind you making sure no one followed us. Now go!" Ordered Artimas, motioning for them to go ahead of him.

The Princess and Prince raced through the long passage with Endymion shouting, "Run Serena, Don't stop!" the entire way. They didn't even stop to catch there breath. Finally they reached the end of the passage, But just as Serenity got out the passage entrance collapsed hitting Endymion and Artimas on the head knocking him unconscious. Serenity was too afraid and too busy running to notice that Endymion wasn't behind her anymore. She was almost to the woods when she looked behind her to see if Endymion was still there. When she did this she didn't see the tree root sticking up out of the ground and she tripped hitting her head on a rock. Her royal golden crescent birth mark faded from her forehead as she lost consciousness.

****

TO BE CONTINUED... Oh no! What will happen to Serenity and Endymion? What of the Queen and the Sailor Scouts? You'll just have to wait and see. hehe.

Well, how was it? Comments, Questions? I wanna know! Review!! Now!! Please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity By: GoddessMoonLady Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Basic story line. I just wrote the details sooo don't sue me okaaayyy???!!!  
  
This story is a cross between Sailor Moon and Anastasia with my own little twists and turns thrown in. so enjoy!!!  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333 June 31st, 1994 S.M. (Silver Millennium) 33333333333333333333333333333333333333 333333  
  
*********************************THE EDGE OF THE WOODS***************************  
  
A little girl lay unconscious at the edge of the woods when a peasant man happened to pass by.  
  
"Are you all right child?" the peasant asked once she had come too.  
  
"huh? Where am I? Who are you?" the girl asked looking confused and a little scared.  
  
"I am Mr. Demeatry Romanoff, but you may call me Demeatry. And what is your name young lady?" Demeatry asked  
  
"I'm not sure.... I can't remember!" she replied startled that she couldn't remember her own name or who exactly she was.  
  
"What?! You don't remember your own name?!" asked Demeatry, just as startled at this discovery as she.  
  
"No, the only thing I remember is someone pushing me and yelling 'Run Serena, Don't stop!!'. Then every thing went black." she said even more confused than she already was.  
  
"Well, then that must be your name, Serena. Your probably an orphan with amnesia. I'll take you back to the orphanage." Demeatry said  
  
He then piked her up off the ground and carried her to the orphanage. Where she was left in the care of Miss Minchin.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Ohhh.... Who is this mysterious girl? And What will happen to Serenity and Endymion? What of the queen and the Sailor Scouts? You'll just have to wait and see. hehe  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short but I didn't know what to do with it. ^_^ Well how was it? Comments, Questions? I wanna know! Send them all to goddessmoonlady@earthlink.net. I really wanna know what you think so E-mail me. Know!! Please!!!??? 


	3. Chapter 3

Serenity By: GoddessMoonLady Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Basic story line. I just wrote the details sooo don't sue me okaaayyy???!!!  
  
This story is a cross between Sailor Moon and Anastasia with my own little twists and turns thrown in. so enjoy!!!  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333 3 June 31st, 2001 S.M. (Silver Millennium) 33333333333333333333333333333333333333 3  
  
It has been seven years since a kind man named Demeatry Romanoff left a poor, startled eight year old girl named Serena at an orphanage in the care of the Headmistress, Miss Minchin. Well, a lot hasn't happened since we left the poor girl. She is fifteen now and has blossomed into a beautiful young woman with pale skin, amazing Silver-blue eyes, and long golden hair in a ponytail that when taken down dragged the ground two Inches behind her. She wore a filthy brown dress that went only to her ankles and was ripped and patched in several places, a very old cloak that has bean ripped and patched as well, and an ugly brown hat on top of her head. She is heading toward the front gates with Miss Minchin while waving good bye to all the others at the orphanage. Here is where we rejoin Serena.  
  
*************************THE MINCHIN ORPHANAGE'S FRONT GATES*******************  
  
"Serena, its time you left us and made your own way in this world!" said a grouchy Miss Minchin, "You have been nothing but trouble since you got here! Little Miss Serena! Acting like the Princess of the Moon or something instead of the nameless no account you are!! It's about time you took your place in this world! In place and in line! I got you a job in the dress makers shop in Moonan. You go strait down this path till you reach the fork in the road. Take the South road. You will be expected to be there by 5:30 this evening." She instructed opening the gate.  
  
"But I don't want to work at a dress shop. I want to find my family." Serena whined  
  
"I told you to forget it you can't even respect my orders. After all these years that I have fed you, dressed you..."  
  
"Kept a roof over my head." interrupted Serena mockingly  
  
"How is it that you can remember all that yet you have no clue who you where before you came to us?" asked Miss Minchin cruelly  
  
"I do have one clue." Serena said fiddling with the palm sized locket around her neck.  
  
"Yes, I know the locket. You had better get going if you want to make it to Moonan by 5:30." said Miss Minchin pushing Serena out and closing the gates, "Be grateful that I took care of you for seven years!!" With that she turned and headed back inside.  
  
***********************************THE ROAD**************************************  
  
Serena started walking down the road. When she got soo far she stopped and mimicked Miss Minchin.  
  
"Be grateful Serena." she mimicked, "I am grateful! Grateful to get away!!" she yelled, Then she turned and continued walking to the fork in the road.  
  
"Hmmm..." She looked at the sign. An arrow pointing south said Moonan and another pointing north said Serenitis. "If I go south I'll be Serena the orphan forever. But if I go north.... Whoever gave me this music box must have loved me." she said to herself, "Which way!? Give me a sign!!" she yelled sitting on a big rock.  
  
All of a sudden the wind picked up and blew her hat right off her head. It blew the hat three blocks toward Serenitis with Serena running to catch it. The wind finally died and the hat fell softly to the ground. Once Serena retch the hat she dropped to her knees, panting.  
  
"Stupid wind!!" she yelled aggrivatedly, "I was waiting for a...." she stopped as the realization hit her, "Sign" she finished in a whisper.  
  
"Okay if I'm supposed to go to Serenitis then I shall go to Serenitis." she said standing up, her mind was made up she would search for her family. As she was walking she hummed a melody that was very familiar though she didn't know why or where she had heard it.  
  
In about an hour she had retch the gates of the city.  
  
**************************************SERENITIS***************************** ******  
  
Once inside she reread the inscription on the back of the locket for the thousandth time since she was eight:  
  
Serena May this locket always lead you to me. Love, Endy of earth  
  
Once finished reading she closed her eyes. *Hmmm... I wish I knew who End was. If I can find him then he can tell me who I am.* thought Serena  
  
She opened her eyes and decided to look for a way to Earth. She walked for about twenty minutes when she found an old teleporter. The man running it looked like he'd seen better days.  
  
"Excuse me sir, but I would like to go to Earth. Could you please send me there?" asked Serena meekly  
  
"You got Planetary travel papers?" asked the man in a gruffly voice while looking down his nose at the beautiful girl in rags that had addressed him.  
  
"Planetary travel papers?" questioned Serena  
  
"No Planetary travel papers, no teleport! "said the man rudely, shoving serena out of the way and causing her to stumble and fall to the ground.  
  
"Pss... You want travel papers? See Darien at the Old Palace he can help." whispered an old woman in rags, "But you didn't hear it from me."  
  
"Oh, OK, Thank you, soo much." Serena whispered back, Then she stood and walked away in search of the palace.  
  
*************************************THE PALLACE*********************************  
  
Darien and Artimas were talking in the Queens study,  
  
"How are we ever going to find a girl to play Serenity?" asked Artimas  
  
"It's simple we find a girl that looks like the princess and teach her what to say." answered Darien  
  
"Hmm... I guess that will work, but what if Queen Serenity sees threw the act?" wondered Artimas  
  
"Then we'll just play it off and say that we were sure it was her." said Darien simply  
  
**** In the mean time Serena was just reaching the gate of the Pallace.  
  
"Hmm... It's locked." she said shaking the gate. She looked to her right and saw a branch hanging over the wall to the courtyard. She smiled and walked over to the spot by the wall. She jumped up and grabbed the branch. Swinging over and landing on her feet. She headed for the main doors.  
  
The Main entrance to the Palace was boarded. She searched hoping to find one that was loose. She grabbed a board and pulled as hard as she could, then suddenly without warning the board gave way and she went flying back.  
  
Once inside the doorway she removed her ugly old cloak and hat.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge." Serena said, looking around her, "It looks as if it hasn't been cleaned in years."  
  
She wondered down the hall looking in amazement at all the expensive family paintings, excellent statues, and handmaid pottery that lined the hallway. She kept walking till she came to a grand staircase that led to the Ballroom floor.  
  
At the top of the stairs, on the wall hung a gigantic gorgeous painting of a woman, couldn't be any older then twenty-five, with long lavenderish, silver hair in a strange style, there were two balls of hair on the sides of the top of her head with one long stream of hair flowing from each ball falling down her back, she had silverish, ice-blue eyes with shining silver crescent moons in them, and a gold cresant moon, the symbol of the Royal Moon Family, in the center of her forhead. She was holding a little girl, about five or six, with long golden hair drawn up into the same style as the women's. She had warm silverish, crystal-blue eyes, with the same silver crescent moons in them, and the same crescent moon in the center of her forehead. She was wearing a simple sky-blue dress, with puffs of cloth on her shoulders for sleeves.  
  
"Hmmm.... that must have been the Queen and Princess." Serena thought out loud, "I can't place it but that painting looks soo familiar, it's like I have seen it before, somewhere...."  
  
She then went down the stairs and onto the Ballroom floor. She closed her eyes and imagined herself at a Ball surrounded by people dressed in long beautiful gowns of all different colors that shined like the sun, and a string cortet playing a beautiful waltz. She danced in a very gorgeous pearl-white dress to her imaginations music. But when she opened her eyes she was back in the run down old Ballroom and her old rags.  
  
"Huh... back to rotten reality. I wish I lived like that." she said to herself wistfully, looking at the Ballroom floor.  
  
**** Meanwhile in Queen Serenity's old study, Darien and Artimas where deep in thought.  
  
"huh? Did you hear that?" Darien asked suddenly  
  
"Hear what?" asked Artimas startled out of his thoughts.  
  
"I thought I heard footsteps coming from the Ballroom." Said Darien, standing  
  
"Well, then lets find out, shall we?" Artimas asked, standing as well.  
  
The two men left the study and headed for the Ballroom. They entered through one of the Ballroom's main doors and decended the staircase. When they reach the landing where a painting of a man with brown hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a silver tuxedo with gold buttons, and holding the little girl from the painting Serena had saw hang, he saw Serena sitting in the middle of the Ballroom floor.  
  
"Hey!! How did you get in here?" he yelled while running down the stairs two by two.  
  
**Serena looked up startled by the sudden shout. When she saw the young man running toward her she jumped up and ran. She got to the landing where she had came in when he caught ahold of her wrist to stop her.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, I just want to know how you got in and why you are here." He said breathing rigidly. When he looked up he was shocked by what saw. She looked a great deal like the little girl in the portrait.  
  
"Are you Darien?" Serena asked, she had always been rather blunt and just came out and said what she wanted.  
  
"That depends on who's looking for him." Darien responded  
  
"My name is Serena and I need to get to Earth. People on the street said that you could help me." She introduced herself.  
  
Suddenly Darien got an idea. "Yes, I could help. But you see I only have three teleporter passes. One for me, and one for Artimas. Darien said waving the passes above her head as she tried to get one.  
  
"Well, then who's the other one for?" Serena asked, tired of trying to snatch one.  
  
"The last one is for her, Princess Serenity." Darien said gesturing to the little girl in the portrait.  
  
"The plan is to reunite the princess with her mother, Queen Serenity." explained Artimas  
  
"So... Serena, is there a last name that goes with that?" Darien asked switching gears slightly.  
  
"You know what, this is going to sound silly, but I don't know my last name. As a matter of fact I have very little memory of my past. I was found laying on the ground unconscious behind the castle when I was eight years old." Serena said, a little embarrassed.  
  
"Hmm... " said Darien and Artimas nodding to each other knowingly.  
  
"You know you do resemble the Princess a great deal." said Darien  
  
"Yeah, right. I look just like the princess." Serena said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"No, really, you have the same amazing Silver-blue eyes with silver crescents, the same golden hair, and the Queen's gentile hands." Said Darien, examining her.  
  
"And you want to go to Earth to find your family and the Princess's only family is on Earth." said Artimas in a low and gentile tone.  
  
"Ever thought of the possibilities?" Darien asked  
  
"That 'I' could be royalty. Well, it's kind of hard to see yourself as a Princess when your sleeping on a damp floor. But, yeah, I guess every lonely little girl would hope she's a Princess." Serena answered thoughtfully  
  
"And somewhere one little girl is." Said Artimas in the same low voice as before.  
  
Darien looked at his watch. "Well, we would love to help, but the third pass is for the Princess. Good luck." He said as he picked up Artimas and started down the stairs and back across the Ballroom floor.  
  
Serena stood staring at the portrait thinking to herself as Darien walked the long distance across the Ballroom.  
  
** "I'm telling you were walking away too soon. Why didn't you tell her about the money?" Artimas rambled on as Darien carried him across the Ballroom.  
  
"Shhh... Why give away a third of the reward when all she want's is to get to Earth. I have it all worked out." he said slowing his walk, "Three, Two, One..."  
  
"Darien!!" Came Serena's sudden yell.  
  
"Right in the palm of our hands." Muttered Artimas as Serena caught up with them.  
  
"Yes, did you call me?" Darien asked ignorantly.  
  
"If I don't remember who I am, then whose to say I'm not a Princess, right?" said Serena stopping in front of them.  
  
"Mmhmm... "  
  
"And if I'm not the Princess the Queen will certainly know, right?" Serena continued  
  
"Right"  
  
"But if you are the Princess, then you'll finally have found you're family." Artimas stated  
  
"You know, he's right, either way it gets you to Earth, right?" Darien asked  
  
"Right, then lets do this." Serena said with growing excitement.  
  
"Ok, but there are a few things you must learn before we go to Earth. You see you have to make Luna, the Queen's advisor believe you before you can even see the Queen." Artimas informed her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Wow!!!! Serena's going to see if she's the Princess!!!!!! Maybe we'll learn what happened to the real Princess... And What about this Darien character? Hmm... What happened to Endymion????? What of the Sailor Scouts? You'll just have to wait and see. hehe...  
  
Well, how was it? Comments, Questions? I wanna know!! Send them all to goddessmoonlady@earthlink.net. I really wanna know what you think so E-mail me. Now!! Please!!!??? 


	4. Chapter 4

Serenity By: GoddessMoonLady Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Basic story line. I just wrote the details sooo don't sue me okaaayyy???!!!  
  
This story is a cross between Sailor Moon and Anastasia with my own little twists and turns thrown in. so enjoy!!!  
  
***Over the course of the next five days, the two men tought Serena everything about the princess, from how the princess wore her hair to her favorite stuffed animal, a cute little silver bunny with blue eyes, when she was little.***  
  
Finaly the day to go to Earth had arrived...  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333 3 July 5, 2001 S.M. 33333333333333333333333333333333333333 3  
  
*************************************THE PALACE**********************************  
  
"Here, your to wear this to Earth." he said handing the box to Serena. She opened it and pulled out a big pearl-white dress.  
  
"You bought me a... tent." she said looking at it. Darien took it from her so she could look at it better. She raised the hem of the dress and stuck her head in. "I'll be back in a little bit. I'm going into the market place before we go to Earth. If she's going to earn us the ten million Galleons (Lunarian dollors) (A.N. thanx sandra for mentioning the prize money. I completely forgot to mention how much. ~_~')" Darien said to Artimas in the main hall, while putting on his coat. "I shouldn't be gone more then two hours, three tops." Then off he went. He returned two hours later carrying a clothing box.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Darien asked looking threw the neck of the dress.  
  
"The Lunarian circus, I think it's still in here." She joked  
  
"Oh, just put it on." he threw it at her and walked away. When he was gone she went into the room she had been using and started working on the dress. She altered it so it would fit better. When she was finished she went back to the Study where both men were waiting.  
  
"Well,...?" she said to get there attention.  
  
Darien looked up and his breath caught in his throught Serena looked gorgeous. The dress was skin fitting around the waist, two puffs on her shoulders where the long sleeves connected, a low neck line, and it wasn't so big at the bottom. She also had a string of beads around her neck.  
  
"You look beautiful..." Darien finally managed to choke out after a few minutes.  
  
"Yes, indeed, there is one more thing you need to learn before we leave." Artimas informed her, "You are dressed for a ball, so you must learn to dance for one as well. To the Ballroom."  
  
*************************************THE BALLROOM*****************************  
  
Once in the Ballroom Artimas instructed Darien to show her how to Waltz. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close. The he started to dance.  
  
"You do look gorgeous you know." he said in a half whisper.  
  
"Thank you." she responded, there hearts were beating so fast they thought they would fly away.  
  
"I'm starting to feel a little..."  
  
"Dizzy? Probably from all the spinning. Perhaps we should stop." he suggested  
  
"We have stopped."  
  
"Serena..."  
  
"Yes,...?"  
  
"I..." he said as his head started to lower to hers. Then suddenly he pulled away remembering their purpose. "Good luck." he said turning away.  
  
"Thanks." she said sounding a little disappointed.  
  
"Now come you two. We are going to Earth now." Artimas said.  
  
*************************************THE TELEPORTER*****************************  
  
Serena twitched nervously as they waited in line.  
  
"Stop that. There's no need to be nervous." Darien ordered  
  
"Darien, do you really think I'm the Princess?" Serena asked  
  
"Of course I do." Darien stated sounding rather irritated at the question.  
  
"Then stop bossing me around! Besides I had a rather rude dealing with this guy before. Humph!" Serena said crossing her arms and turning her back to him.  
  
Artimas, whom was hidden in Darien's bag, laughed at there interaction under his breath. He unfolded a paper and put a mark under Serena's name. He had been keeping score of there little fights and so far Serena was winning 24 to 10. "She's quite an outspoken young lady. A rather odd attraction. Eh Darien?" Artimas said so that only Darien could hear.  
  
"Attraction?! That skinny little brat! You have got to be kidding me!" Darien whispered so that Serena, whom was standing about two feet away from him, couldn't hear. Artimas just laughed again receiving a dirty, irritated look from Darien.  
  
They waited in line for what seemed hours. Finally, just as Serena started to loose all her patience the retch the teleporter booth. The same man from when Serena had come the first time was running the teleporter. Darien and Serena stepped up to the booth. The man looked the two up and down as if sizing them up. This made Serena even more nervous. What if he recognized her? What if he didn't let them threw? Thought whirled around in her mind at about fifty words a minute. Meanwhile Darien was looking at the man with a calm, cool smile on his face.  
  
"Hello sir. My fiance and I would like to go to Earth." he said while handing the man there papers. Serena shot him a surprised look. She hadn't known he was going to say anything like that. He glanced at her. His eyes warned her not to say anything. Her only response was her eyes turning down cast and her cheeks flushed. She kept her hands out of sight lest he notice that she wasn't wearing a ring. The man surveyed them once more before nodding.  
  
"Step inside. Move quickly, I don't have all day." He said in his ruff voice. Serena ad Darien did as he said. There was a flash of light and in a matter of seconds they were in the exit teleporter on Earth. They stepped out quickly and hurried threw the village toward the palace.  
  
***********************************THE EARTH PALACE*****************************  
  
"Now remember, Serena, stand up strait, don't slouch." reminded Darien for the fifth time since they had left the teleporter booth.  
  
"I know, I know you don't have to remind me. And quit bossing me around!" Serena said irritably.  
  
They entered the gate of the Palace grounds and walked up the long path leading to the main doors.  
  
"We are here to see Queen Serenity about her daughter." Darien said  
  
The guard took one look at him and his eyes widened in surprise. "Yes sir, but you will have to speak to the queen's advisor, Lady Luna, first." said the guard in a rather awed voice.  
  
"That's fine, we'll be happy to speak with Luna." Artimas spoke up from next to Serena's feet.  
  
The guard looked around trying to find the source of the voice. When he finally looked down his eyes grew even larger. "Lord Artimas! I'll inform Lady Luna of your presence immediately. Please fallow me you may await her in the parlor" said the guard leading them down a hallway. He led them to a room and then went to fetch Lady Luna.  
  
Meanwhile...Darien was looking around the room in amazement. For some strange reason he had a feeling that the room was familiar to him. As if he had been there before. This is so odd. It feels like I have been here before." Darien said mystified by this feeling.  
  
"Does it now? Hmm... What kind of feelings does it bring up?" Artimas asked as a thought came to him.  
  
"Hmm... I feel like I'v been here when I was a kid or something. For some strange reason I get this longing for my parents. I haven't felt this way since I was a little kid. For some really strange reason I feel as if my parents are going to come threw that door." Darien said, as he pointed to it the door on the other side of the room from where they had entered, it opened. In walked a cat that looked like Artimas except it was black with red eyes, as Artimas was white with blue eyes. The cat was also unmistakably a girl.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Wow!!!! They made it to Earth!!!! Is Serena going to find out if she's the Princess??? Why does the Earth Palace feel sooo familiar to Darien??? Who is this cat??? And what light can she spread on this story??? What of the Sailor Scouts??? And the Queen??? You'll just have to wait and see.... (Smiles Wickedly) hehe...  
  
Well, how was it? Comments, Questions? I wanna know!! Send them all to goddessmoonlady@earthlink.net. I really wanna know what you think so E-mail me. Now!! Please!!!??? 


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity By: GoddessMoonLady Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Basic story line. I just wrote the details sooo don't sue me okaaayyy???!!!  
  
This story is a cross between Sailor Moon and Anastasia with my own little twists and turns thrown in. so enjoy!!!  
  
A.N.: Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I have beed Majorly buisy lately.  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333 3 July 5, 2001 S.M. 33333333333333333333333333333333333333 3  
  
***********************************THE EARTH PALACE*****************************  
  
"Welcome all of you. I am Lady Luna the queen's advisor." Greeted the black cat  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Luna. I am..." Started Artimas  
  
At the sound of his voice Lun's head whipped around in surprise. "Artimas!!!!" she shreaked  
  
"You know me?" he asked in a voice that showed mixed emotions. It was hard to tell whether he was startled, nervouse, angry, or sad. So many emotions, but the most dominant one was confusion.  
  
"Of course I know you! But you were pronounced dead... how is it possible...?" Luna said sounding perplexed by this whole situation.  
  
"Well, I'm afraid I don't understand how you know me. But that is not the purpose of this visit. We have come to return to you the missing princess." Artimas said. Serena steped forward, as asked. "Lady Luna allow me to introduce her Royal Highness, Princess Serenity." He introduced her, with a gesture of his paw.  
  
"Yes she certainly 'looks' like the princess..., but so did many of the others." Luna said thoughtfully, "I have a few questions to ask you. First, How old are you?"  
  
"Fifteen" Serena answered shortly, yet polightly.  
  
"Good. When is your Birthday?"  
  
"June 30th, 1985 S.M."  
  
"Good. Where where you born?"  
  
"The Moon Castle in the city of Serenitis, Located in Mere' Serenitis, in the kingdom of the Silver Millenium on the moon." She recited as she had read it from the text book Artimas had her read.  
  
"Excellent, What is your full name?"  
  
"Princess Lady Serenity Usagi Moon the 35th."  
  
"Wonderful, Who are your gardians?"  
  
"Ray, Amy, Lita, and Mina." she said simply. She didn't realize what she had said till she saw Lady Luna's eyes grow wide with surprise. "Oopps... I mean The Sailor Scouts, Sailor Mars (Princess Rechelle), Sailor Mercury (Princess Ameara), Sailor Jupiter (Princess Litrichia), and Sailor Venus (Princess Minissiana)." she gave a small imberrassed laugh.  
  
Luna stared at her in utter shock. No one called the Scouts that but Serenity. In fact few people even knew they had nicknames. "Incredible..." Luna said comming out of her shock. She glanced at Artimas, to check his reaction to her answer and found him staring at her with a mixture of surprise, nervousness, and eritation in his eyes. "I have one last question for you. But first I have to ask, where did you here those first names you said?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Huh? Those names? I don't know. When you said my Gardians, those were the first names to pop into me mind and I said them without thinking" she smiled sheepishly.  
  
"I see... I asked because they are the Scouts nicknames that the Princess gave them when they were young and very few people knows them. Now, my last question, You may find this a bit odd, but, what happened durring your eighth birthday?" Luna asked  
  
Hearing this Artimas' head dropped. He had for got to tell her what he had learned from servants that had made it out of the palace. Darien did the same. He couldn't answer that and he had lived in the palace most of his life, so surly she couldn't either.  
  
"Hmm..." Serena had to think about this. That question had brought some berried memory to the surface. Her eyes goin out of focus, she spoke her thoughts outloud, "Prince Endymion and I were playing in the hallway... We were playing tag. Darien tackled me to the ground... and started tickling me. I squeeled 'I give' between laghs and..... He said 'Good'. Then he stood up and said in a mock gentlemanly voice.....'allow me to help you up princess'. Then he retch to take my hand and and just as he was pulling me to my feet..... there was an explosion coming from the Ballroom. Artimas said something like 'The castle is under attack'. I was so terrafied that I clang to Endymion like glue. Artimaas opened a passageway and we followed it running as fast as we could... Darien kept yelling 'Run Serena, Don't stop'. I got and kept runing tword the woods. When I looked back to see if Darien was there....... I tripped over a tree root and hit my head."She had been so buisy remembering, that she hadn't noticed the two little tear drops running down her cheaks or the look on Darien's face that mirrored her own. She finnally looked up to see Luna and Artimas staring at her, and Darien staring at the floor. "I'm sorry, that must sound like the most rediculaus story ever. Secret passagways..." she said imberrassed.  
  
"Well, how did she do?" asked Artimas once he had come out of his shock.  
  
"She did excelent." answered Luna  
  
"So, when do we see the queen?"  
  
"Never, I'm afraid."  
  
"Come again, Luna?"  
  
"The queen refuses to see any more girls."  
  
"Please, Luna do something. There must be some way we can see the queen..."Darien said at last. He now knew for certain that she was the princess. He also knew the He was Prince Endymion, but this fact would have to wait. He had to take care of Serena first.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Luna, then she had an Idea, "Do you like the Plantary Ballet? The queen and I Love the Planetary Ballet. We never miss it." She said with a wink.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Wow!!!! What a Chapter!!! What's this plan of Luna's??? Will Serena get to meet the Queen??? When is Darien going to tell Artimas what he realized??? You will just have to wait and see in the next chapter.(Smiles Wickedly) hehe...  
  
Well, how was it? Comments, Questions? I wanna know!! Send them all to goddessmoonlady@earthlink.net. I really wanna know what you think so E-mail me. Now!! Please!!!??? 


	6. Chapter 6

Serenity By: GoddessMoonLady Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Basic story line. I just wrote the details sooo don't sue me okaaayyy???!!!  
  
This story is a cross between Sailor Moon and Anastasia with my own little twists and turns thrown in. so enjoy!!!  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333 3 July 6, 2001 S.M. 33333333333333333333333333333333333333 3  
  
The next morning Luna took Serena, Darien, and Artimas shoping for the Ballet. Luna bought Darien a black Tuxedo with silver clips on the shoulders to hold the black cape with the red lining. Serena got a dress of violet silk with puffs of cloth at the shoulders and long sleeves, low waist, and long flowing skirt made of three layers of lace and silk that made Serena's slim waist very obviouse. The dress shined like a star. As they were leaving the dress shop Luna spotted a flower stand and bought two perfect roses. She handed them to Darien whom gave one to Serena and tucked the other in his Tux jacket breast pocket.  
  
When they were finished shopping they all whent to the Theater. Serena was so nevouse about what she new was coming that she just couldn't pay attention to the show and was twisting a napkin in her hands so hard it was ripping appart. When intermission finnally came they left the balcony and headed for Queen Serenity's private booth. When they retch the door Darien told Serena to waite outside while he introduced her properly. He whent in and closed the door, or at least he thought he had closed the door.  
  
"Please inform her heiness Queen Serenity that her daughter the Princess Serenity is standing outside the door waiting to see her." Darien said sounding the perfect gentleman.  
  
The Queen, who was listening from her seat in the booth, reconized the voice, but then thought the better of it. After all, Endymion was dead.  
  
"I'm sorry young man but the Queen will see no one." said Luna ushering him twords the Queen as best she could being a cat.  
  
"Tell that impertanent young man that I have seen enough Princess Serenitys to last me a lifetime." the Queen stated  
  
"Oh, you better go." said Luna sounding woried "Come, come, to the door."  
  
Darien walked right passed the cat and walked strait up to the Queen.  
  
"Please your heighness my name is Darien and I come from the moon palace." he said sitting next to the Queen.  
  
"Well I must say that's one I haven't heard." she said standing, "Darien... I'v heard of you. Your that conman from the moon that was searching for someone to play Serenity. What kind of pain will you inflict upon a lonely woman for money?" there was a definate irritation in her voice that couldn't be missed. She pulled a rope ringing for the footman from the hall. They grabed Darien and tossed him out the door. When he looked up he saw Serena's hurt, embarrased, and angry gaze.  
  
"Serena.." her started to explane but she cut him off.  
  
"You lied to me. I was just part of your sick scheme to get her money?" sais Serena, with a deep pain in her eyes, "I can't beleave I trusted you!" she practicly screamed and turned to walk away.  
  
"Serena, wait! What you said about the passage and Endymion, it was all true!" Darien said catching her before she could leave.  
  
"No! Don't you say anything about what I said or remembered! Just leave me alone!" she yelled as she slapped him, hard, across the face and stormed off.  
  
She whent back to the hotel where they were staying and packed her things.  
  
**Meanwhile back at the theater, the play was just ending and Queen Serenity was getting into her carrage. Darien, seazing the opertunity, got into the driver's seat and took off.  
  
"Lumiar, slow down." ordered Queen Serenity.  
  
"I am not Lumiar, and I wont slow down." Darien said over his shoulder.  
  
"you! Stop this carrige this instant!" ordered Queen Serenity.  
  
They stopped infront of the hotel. Darien got out and opened her door.  
  
"You have to talk to her! Please, it's her. I'm sure of it." he insisted, "Do you remember this?" he pulled the star locket from his pocket.  
  
"Where did you get this?" asked the queen taking the locket from him.  
  
"She had it, she said it was the only clue to her family." Darien explaned  
  
"You will stop at nothing will you?" Queen Serenity asked, breahless.  
  
"Nope, I'm probably about as stubborn as you are. All I ask is for you to talk to her. It's her. I kow." said Darien, almost pleeding.  
  
The Queen looked at the locket for a moment then at Darien's seriouse face then said, "Fine. I will speak to her." she said getting out of the carrige.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......  
  
Yikes!!!!!! Serena's going to meet the Queen!!! When is Darien going to tell Artimas what he realized??? Is Serena the real Princess Serenity? Or is this all still a part of Darien's scam??? You will just have to wait and see in the next exciting chapter of Dragon Ball Z!!! Oppsss.... Got caried away there!! lol I meen in the next chapter of my story. (Smiles realy big) hehe...  
  
Well, how was it? Comments, Questions? I wanna know!! Send them all to goddessmoonlady@earthlink.net. I really wanna know what you think so E-mail me. Now!! Please!!!??? 


	7. Chapter 7

Serenity By: GoddessMoonLady Chapter 7  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Basic story line. I just wrote the details sooo don't sue me okaaayyy???!!!  
  
This story is a cross between Sailor Moon and Anastasia with my own little twists and turns thrown in. so enjoy!!!  
  
33333333333333333333333333333333333333 3 July 6, 2001 S.M. 33333333333333333333333333333333333333 3  
  
In her hotel room, Serena was packing her things, thinking about Darien and what he did.  
  
*I can't beleave I listened to him! He was Such a fake!* She thought. She pulled some cloeths from the drawer and found the rose from the shopping trip. She picked it up, looked at it, memories flooding her mind, closed her eyes, and through it in the little trash basket beside the table. She had just started stuffing her cloeths into her new bag when she heard a nock at the door.  
  
"Go away Darien!" she yelled without even looking at the door. The door opened and in steped Queen Serenity. "I said... Oh!" Serena had just looked up fully expecting to see Darien but instead the Queen stood there. "I'm sorry, I thought you were..."  
  
"I know who you thought I was." the Queen interupted, "Who are you really?" she demanded in a horse tone that made Serena feel very ashamed.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me." Serena replied quietly, "All I my life I haven't known who I am or where I came from. I don't even know if I have a fammily. Then the next thing I know some strange guy and cat say's I could be the missing Princess. I just whant to know if I have a fammily, your fammily." she finnished in a whisper.  
  
"You a very good actress, best yet in fact, but I've heard enough." she said as she turned and headed for the door. Serena caught a wiff of something in the air as she turned.  
  
"Lavender..." she said barily above a whisper.  
  
"Oil for my hands." said the queen.  
  
"Yes... I spilled the bottle. It got all over a rug in the private fammily corters and the rug forever smelled of Lavender. Just like you. I use to lay on that rug and miss you when you went away, doing buisness on the other planets." she said speaking the sudden memory out loud in a distant tone.  
  
The Queen froze in the doorway at hearing this. She knew this to be true, Serenity had spilled the bottle of Lavender oil on the rug when she was playing tag with the scouts, And she had lain on that same rug whenever she was left alone durring planetary buisness, Only Serenity would know that. "How did you spill the bottle?" she asked carefully.  
  
Serena searched her memory. Then suddenly it came to her. She smiled, "While I was playing tag with Amy, Ray, Mina, and Lita!" She was so excited by the fact that this was another long forgotten memory, that it was all she could to keep from squeeling.  
  
The Queen was so shocked by this new revalation that she had to sit down. She dropped onto a love seat near the door with the look on her face expressing axactly how she felt.  
  
"Your Heighness, are you all right?" Serena asked, unnerved by the exprestion.  
  
The Queen's head whent up. She had a look of motherly disaproval, a look that she hasn't worn since Serena was eight, written across her face. "What did you call me Young Lady?" her voice was just as corrective.  
  
"I called you 'Your Heighness'." she said looking very nervous.  
  
"Now," the Queen began, "When did I let my daughter get away with calling me that?" her exprestion changed to a smile that seemed mirrored by her eys.  
  
"Your..." she stuttered, "You mean, I'm your..." she coulden't seem to get the words out, she was so stunned.  
  
"Mhmmmmm.... Only my little Serenity would know about the bottle and rug." she said as a tear of joy made it's way down her cheek.  
  
Serena stood there for a minate letting it all sink in, then... "Momma!!" Serenity cried as she collapsed into her mother's arms, crying hystarically. The second she was in her mom's arms her memorys came back all at once.  
  
"I can remember! I can remember everything! I can remember the scouts, Mercury, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter.... Amy, Ray, Mina, and Lita! I remember Luna! and Artimas! I even remember.... Indymion!" she said excitedly. Suddenly all of the excitement left her and a cold realization set in, "Darien is Indymion...." she whispered, "No wonder he recognized me."  
  
"Yes, dear. That's why." Her mother said lovingly. Suddenly the star locket started playing it's happy melody. The Queen pulled it out and handed it to Serena. She flipped it over and read the engraving. It now had the rest of the letters that had faded out. It know read:  
  
Serenity (Serena) May this locket always lead you to me. Love, Endymion (Darien) of earth  
  
"So that's why it played when I saw Darien." Serena Concluded.  
  
"Yes, a soul locket is very special. It represents your bond and only you two will be able to make it play." Here mother said. She hugged her 'little' girl again, "Now, get some sleep you have a big day ahead." with that she kissed her daughter on the forehead and laeft in high spirits.  
  
*At last, I found my fammily.* thought Serenity as she crawled into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the past and future.  
  
THE END? I DON'T THINK SO!!!!  
  
Wow!!!!! So Serena is Serenity!!!! And Darien is Indymion??? Who knew??!!! hehe... Ok, Serena found her fammily, but what about Darien?? What'll happen to him??? Guess you'll just have to wait and see!!!!! Aren't I evil? lol.....  
  
Well, how was it? Comments, Questions? I wanna know!! Send them all to.... goddessmoonlady@earthlink.net. I really wanna know what you think so E-mail me. Now!! Please!!!??? 


	8. Chapter 8

Serenity  
  
By: GoddessMoonLady  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Basic story line. I just wrote the details sooo don't sue me okaaayyy???!!!  
  
This story is a cross between Sailor Moon and Anastasia with my own little twists and turns thrown in. so enjoy!!!  
  
333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
The next day  
  
333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
There was so much excitement in the air this morning. It would be the first time in 8 years that Queen Serenity and Serena would spend the day together. They woke early ready to start there big day.   
  
First, Queen Serenity took Serena to a tailor and had some new dresses made for her. Then they got something to eat at a really expensive resteraunt. Serena, not use to eating so well after so long, was a bit nervouse and didn't know what to choose. Seeing this the queen only laughed and ordered Serenity's old favorite. Then after lunch they whent shopping some more, mostly jewlery shopping. Serena was bought whatever she wanted. As it was getting late and they were tired, they decided to finnish off there day with a stroll through the park gardens. It was the best day of serena's life. After all she was with her Mother. How could it not be?  
  
333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
THE EARTH CASTLE  
  
333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Darien was told to wait in the Sitting room where Luna had greated them. He was understandably nervouse. Noone would tell him why he was to wait here. He had been waiting about 20 minutes when the door creaked open. He turned and there, standing in the doorway was a woman. She had Jet black hair flowing down her back and soft green eyes. She was familiar... Yet he couldn't place why.  
  
"My goodness!" gasped Queen Gaia in surprise, surly this tall handsome young man simply 'Couldn't' be her Little Endymion! Her precious baby boy!  
  
Darien didn't know what posessed him to do it but, he quickly crossed the room and through his arms around the woman in the doorway. The second he got close enough the smell of Rosemary invaded his nose, bringing with it a myrad of long forgotten memorys.  
  
"Mother!" He held her tightly as though afraid she would vannish if he ever let go. Something inside of him broke and he started crying. He hadn't cried since he first woke up in the Moon Palace, Alone with no idea who he was, where he was, how he got there, or why he was there. Alone... except for the cat. But now he cried as though that where simply yesterday.  
  
"Oh! Endymion! My Endymion! My Baby!" Gaia cried as well. She had all but given up hope that he was alive. At first she had been furious at Queen Serenity for the loss of her boy, but seeing the woman was feeling the same loss her anger had ebbed away. Now she shed tears of pure joy at having him back, safe and sound, and home.  
  
333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
THE BALLROOM  
  
333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
That night there was a huge celebration at the Earth Castle. Everyone was there, including Princess Beryl, a princess from some distant galaxy. Darien was there, dressed as Prince Endymion, for the first time in seven years.  
  
All the ladys were flerting with him, including Beryl, but his attention was locked on one girl. This girl was wearing a pearl white dress with silver beads lining the bodice, no back, a big frilly, layered skirt, two puffs on her shoulders for sleeves, and a silver sash tied around her waist. Her hair was pulled up into two perfect buns on the sides of the top of her head, with two long streams of golden hair dangling from them, tumbling down her back in soft waves. It was Serenity. (AN: Basically, she's dressed exactly as she was on her eighth birthday, but her dress has silver trimmings instead of gold and her hair is MUCH longer! ^_^)  
  
Every gentleman in the palace wanted to dance with the young Princess. There were so many offers she didn't know what to do so instead of dancing, she whent to speak to darien.  
  
"Hello Darien." She greeted him politly, the last time she had spoken to him she had been shouting at him. She wasn't too sure whether he was angry with her or not.  
  
"Hello Serena. Enjoying the ball?" He asked just as cautiously.  
  
Taking this as a hint that things would be okay, Serenity relaxed and whent into there childhood ruteen. She pouts, he makes it all better. (^_~)  
  
"Not really. Men keep asking me to dance but I'm still not too good at it." She lied, pouting. She really could dance just as well as she had when she was younger, but.. he didn't need to know that.  
  
"Would you like to dance with me for practice?" asked Endymion, Smiling. Works every time.  
  
"Yes, I would love to." She responds smiling. He could be such a sucker at times. He takes her hand.  
  
They walk onto the dance floor and begin dancing. They were too buisy staring at each other to notice they were the only ones on the dance floor. Everyone else had stopped dancing to watch the young couple with looks of aww, amazement, and jelousy on there faces. Beryl was so jelous she stormed out of the castle.  
  
Not till the music ended did Serenity and Endymion realize they were alone on the floor. When they stopped danceing everyone clapped and cheared for the two embarrased young royals.  
  
All of a sudden a wall on the left side of the ballroom exploded. Serenity screamed and clung to Endymion.  
  
"It's happening again!" Serenity cried, fear zooming through her body, memorys flying through her mind, "I have to find Momma! I whont loose her again!"  
  
She ran through the screaming crowd with Endymion on her heels, screaming "Momma! Mother!"  
  
"Serenity! Endymion! Over here!" Called her Mother, from beside Queen Gaia, whom had also been searching the crowd for them.  
  
Beryl suddenly apeared from nowhere, "Well, hello Princess." She drawled with a snear, "It's lovely to see you again. It's been a long time."  
  
"Beryl! Your behind this?" demanded Queen Serenity in surprise.  
  
"That's correct your 'highness'." she mocked, "My mother was also responcible for the downfall of the Moon Kingdom." She said, smiling proudly.  
  
"Your family destroyed our home!" Serenity felt anger build inside her at the thought of this dispicable woman and her fammily stealing her life from her. Her Mother handed her a shining crystal and wand.  
  
"Place the crystal here in the wand and destroy Beryl. Only you can do it." instrusted Queen Serenity quietly so only Serenity could hear.  
  
Serenity looked scared but did as told. She put the crystal in the wand and pointed it at Beryl. Suddenly out of nowhere all her fears vannished, replaced with a sense of calm. The next words lept from her mouth before she even thought about them.  
  
"Moon Crystal Elimination!!" a large white beam shot out of the wand and strait at Beryl.  
  
Seeing the beam, Beryl fought back, sending a wave of Dark energy to meet the white. They pushed against each other for a few minutes. Endymion stepped up, placing his hands on Serenity's shoulders for support, suddenly the white beam strengthened and shot clear through the dark energy, hitting Beryl head on, turning her to dust.  
  
When the light disapeared Serenity was so weak she fainted and would have hit the floor if Endymion hadn't caught her. He knelt down and lay her on the floor, stairing at her.  
  
"She's alright. Just a bit tired. She'll wake shortly, don't worry." Queen Serenity reasurred him, seeing the look in his eyes. Gaia stepped up and placed her hands on his shoulders giving a gentle squeeze.  
  
NO! IT DOESN'T END HERE!!!!!  
  
Whoa! Talk about a lot going on!!!!!! ok! before I go into the usual end of chap Questions, I whant to apologize for taking sooooo long. First I got sick, then moved, moved again, lost my knotebook, found it, lost it again, and just found it... AGAIN. So MY HUGEST apologies to you GREAT readers! OK! Now... where was I? OH! Serenity is now back with her Mother, and Endymion with his Parents... Now what? What'll happen between Serena and Darien? What the Hell happened to the Scouts??? NEone else cheering and feel like singing 'Ding dong the witch is dead'? Anyone? Noone? ohwell! lol!!!!!!! You'll just have to wait for the next and FINAL chapter!!!! Comming REAL soon!!!! ......... I'M SERIOUS!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, how was it? Comments, Questions? I wanna know!! Send them all to.... goddessmnlady@aol.com.  
  
I really wanna know what you think so E-mail me. Now!! Please!!!??? 


	9. Chapter 9

Serenity By: GoddessMoonLady Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon or the Basic story line. I just wrote the details sooo don't sue me okaaayyy???!!!  
  
This story is a cross between Sailor Moon and Anastasia with my own little twists and turns thrown in. so enjoy!!!  
  
333333333333333333333333333333333  
July 8, 2001 S.M. 333333333333333333333333333333333  
  
Early on in the morning, once Serenity has had a good nights sleep and regained her energy, her mother informed her that they would be returning home to the Moon. She became so excited she just had to find someone to tell. The first person to come to mind was, who else, Endymion.  
  
She searched the entire castle from top to bottom, but he was nowhere to be found. finnally she desided to search the gardens. He most certainly would be there.  
  
**********************THE EARTH CASTLE GARDENS**********************  
  
Endymion was leaning against the fountain in the middle of the rose gardens. Anyone could tell by the look on his face that he was deep in thought.  
  
That morning his mother had given him the news that Queen Serenity wished to return to her own Palace on the Moon and Serena would be going with her. He knew he should be happy about this news yet... for some strange reason he wasn't. It just didn't make sense. He should be happy for Serena. She found her family, she'll be going home... he just couldn't understand it. Then it hit him. She would be there and he... he would still be here. They would be seperated and he had gotten attached to her. Oh! Who was he kidding! He had hoplessly fallen for her.  
  
"Darien! Darien!!" Serena called as she ran toward him. She rushed through the garden, not even pausing till she was standing right next to him, "Did you hear?! Were going home! Were going back to the Moon Palace! Isn't that great!?"  
  
She was so excited that she squeeled as though she were 8 years old again. Darien chuckled at the memory, then grew sad once again.  
  
"What's wrong Darien? You look upset about something." She asked noting the look in his eyes with concern.  
  
"Hmm..? Oh, It's nothing. Really. I'm happy for you." He said faking a smile. She saw right through it.  
  
Serena frowned, "Your not happy I'm going home are you?" She said, reading him like an open book.  
  
Darien's eyes widened, "How...?"  
  
"I read your mind." she deadpanned, "No seriously, I know you better then you think. I beleave I also know the reason why your not happy I'm leaving."  
  
She got a mischevious look in her eyes, took a step forward, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her lips to his. Darien's eyes grew wide once again, before slowly closing. Darien took control and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she willingly gave. He slid his tongue in and let it explore every inch of her mouth. It was like heavon. Neither ever wanted it to end. They pulled away a few minutes later do to a need for oxygen.  
  
Serena leant forward and breathily whispered into his ear, "Oh! and Momma said you can come with us and stay for a short while." And with that she pulled away and whent inside to her rooms to finish packing.  
  
Once everything was packed and loaded aboard the ship, Serena, Darien, and Queen Serenity said there goodbyes.  
  
"Now Serenity, I'm trusting you. Nothing had better happen to my little boy while he's with you." Queen Gaia smiled, remebering having said these exact same lines a long time ago.  
  
Queen Serenity laughed, "Careful Gaia, You wouldn't want to jinx it. Would you?" Everyone laughed at this.  
  
"Good bye Serenity, I'm so glad to have seen you again." Gaia hugged Serena.  
  
"Good bye. And don't worry, Mother and I will make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." Serena smiled at Darien's affronted look.  
  
"Shall, Serenity, 'Shall make sure'." Her mother corrected, darien smirked, and serena stuck out her tongue at him.  
  
Gaia smiled again, "Thank You Serenity, dear. I'm most certain you shall. And Endymion. I expect you to behave. When you return we have quite a bit to catch up on."  
  
"Yes, of course Mother." Darien answered, with a smirk.  
  
With there goodbyes finished, everyone boarded the ship and settled in for the long ride home.  
  
*******************************THE MOON********************************  
  
The ship landed in the Royal port about an hour later. Waiting on the dock to greet and welcome home Queen Serenity were the Sailor Scouts. They had no idea that they would be greeting not only Queen Serenity but Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion as well. They were in for a little surprise.  
  
"Your highness! Welcome home! We have returned the palace to the way it was before you left. Just as you requested." Greeted Mina smiling. She and the others had enjoyed there time on there own planets but were greatful to be back on the Moon. The Moon Palace felt more like home to them. Even if Serenity isn't there.  
  
"It's wonderful to have you home your highness." Amy smiled, she had missed the palace. especially the library. It was nearly twice the size of the Mercurian library.  
  
"Indeed welcome home! I have hired new servants and gathered the old ones that were willing to return as you requested. The cook is fixing a wonderful feast for your welcome home dinner your majasty." Chirped Lita, she missed the kitchens here. There was always something cooking, and more then enough ingrediants to go around.  
  
"Please, your highness, allow us to take your bags. You must be tired after your long journey." Ray stepped forward, a smile glistening on her face. It felt wonderful to be back on the Moon. It was always so peaceful here. Well, when Serenity wasn't running amock and torchering the servants that is.  
  
"Thank you girls. it is most wonderful to be home. But Ray, if you all help me then who will help Serenity with hers?" Queen Serenity asked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Serenity? Your highness, what are you talking about? You are Serenity. Queen Serenity." said Amy, the look of confusion on her face mirrored by the other 3 scouts.  
  
The Queen chuckled, "I mean 'Princess' Serenity." She pointed to the ship.  
  
The girls looked at each other, then, slowly, glanced at the ship door and froze. They couldn't beleave there eyes. There standing in the plank way was the one person they never thought they's see ever again.  
  
"Sere!!" Shrieked Lita in joy filled surprise.  
  
Serenity smiled, "Hi girls."she said sheepishly.  
  
All four girls ran up the plank to her and gave her the biggest group hug uf her life.  
  
"Oh my goddess! I can't believe it's you! Weve missed you sooo much, Sere!" Ray exclamed, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's great to be home." Serenity smiled, she had really missed her friends, well, at least since she remembered them.  
  
The girls carried the bags to the Palace where servants took them to there rooms. They really been happy when they saw Endymion. They'd gotten over there petty jelousys when they were little. Now it was as though everything bad in the world had been righted.  
  
After a bit of rest, everyone whent to dinner. The conversation was lively and excited. After dinner The scouts, Serena, and Darien met out in the Rose gardens to hear Serenity and Endymion's story and to catch up on lost time.  
  
THE END!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY!!!!!!! *Crowd Lets out a HUGE chear*  
  
Ok, it's finally over!!! All that work.... Finished! Ihope you guys enjoyed the story as much as I did! This one was one of my bests!! Wouldn't you agree? I gotta say. Thanks to everyone that stuck around long enough to get to the end. I realy apreciate it! So... Serenity and Endymionare home. The Scouts are home. Everyones happy again. I guess this story just goes to show you that if you keep on beleaveing, hoping, and wishing things will work out right in the end. Or not. But you'll be intertained in the meen time right?? ^_^ My masterpeice is COMPLETE!!!  
  
Well, how was it? Comments, Questions? I wanna know!! Send them all to.... goddessmnlady@aol.com. I really wanna know what you think so E-mail me. Now!! Please!!!??? 


End file.
